


My Mao Mao fanart because IDK (COMPLETED)

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: (the ones i posted here), Angst, Belly Rubs, Bunny Suit, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/F ships are cute change my mind, Fanart, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Girls Kissing, Heartbeats, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nosebleed, Rating May Change, Sleepy Cuddles, So many tags, Sobbing, Surprise Kissing, Warnings May Change, also has a lot of arms changing lengths, but it's cute anyways, but they're cringe, filled to the brim with cliches, i don't think i even improved during that time, i don't want my headcannon ruined, i drew these instead of sleeping, i fired a shot at deviant art cringe communities in one of them lol, i have so much more then the ones i'm posting here, i havent publicly posted my actual art anywhere since 2017, including the signature rockmyfourm ear strokings, lol i finally added new tags, lots of fakeouts, lots of random shit i drew for no reason basically, lots of side notes, mascara running, muffins' head is hard to draw, my first post in this fandom that isn't a fic, or my shit-that-mao-mao-probably-said submissions, parker please don't make scoops be hatless in the new episodes, some stuff is based on my older stuff, this features 3 different types of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Just my art, nothing more, nothing less3/26/20 UPDATE: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa where are all these hits coming from4/19/20 UPDATE: PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL THE LEAKED EPISODES FOR ANYONE. Sorry for the allcaps rage but I seriously need to put this out there after some nimrod decided to put several spoilers up on Twitter without tagging them as such. I'm still pissed off BTW4/21/20: UPDATE: Don't fret everyone...... I'll be making a new one of these soon!
Relationships: Scuffins, yeah i gave it a proper name finally
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ANGSTY AND FLUFFY, WITH DASHES OF H/C.
> 
> Also, the watermark reading 'You Doodle" on some of the images means that I used that app to blackout stuff i'd rather not post publicly (None of it is R34 fuck off)
> 
> Also also, the original desc said "Yeah, I'm finally brave enough to post this shit here. Rating and warnings may change" at the start

Alright here is the first batch:

  
  
  
  
  
  


That's all for now, but yeah


	2. Chapter 2

Ight here comes batch #2

  
  


OK that's all for now bye

EDIT: In response to me FINALLY getting a positive comment on one of my AO3 posts, here's this:  
  
OK that's actually all for now bye see you when I fill another piece of paper with this stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 images worth this time because the first batch were ones I had stacked next to my Switch game collection. To make up for it though here's an """""""""animation""""""""" of one of my anonymous STMMPS submissions that I made last night: https://streamable.com/5veem


	3. Chapter 3

Only 1 image this time because I didn't feel like drawing on the other side of the paper this time. I'l try to add onto the other side of the paper in a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Debra Wilson (Muffins and Scoops' VA) has seen this entire post yet


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


Spent half of the night last night making these. I really shouldn't spend entire sleepless nights drawing stuff but I did anyway lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle one says "lol" in it's filename but that's neither here nor there


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first one, I tried something new and censored art I'm not proud of with Switch carts (Smash Ultimate, Star Allies, Mario Maker 2, and Fractured But Whole for anyone wondering) instead of opening it up in You Doodle. IDK if I'll use the new method again but whatevs

drew these all last night  
  
  
  
Also messed around with the OTP Prompt generator today  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Last night I drew some stupid comics based on my previous stuff:  


Then I drew some outfits:  


I also just finished an "I Want My Hat Back" meme but that will be in a separate chapter cuz it's so big


	7. Chapter 7

First is a continuation, a redraw, and some random fluff-thing I drew:  


Then 2 cliches along with some trademark-RockMyForum fluff:  


And last, here's a bonus redraw:

The "I Want My Hat Back" thingy is still gonna be posted, maybe it will have it's own fic but IDK

Also, if you really wanna know, my account is named after this video:  


Edit: EPILEPSY WARNING. Sorry, I just realized I forgot to add that


	8. Chapter 8

First I drew some cheesy comics:  
  
Then I opened up the OTP Prompt Generator:  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 
> 
> I need ideas


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I'd like to point this out. I'm using AO3 instead of Deviant Art for my art 'cuz i have a really bad history with dA. I won't really explain said history, but I'd post my art on Pixiv, Fur Affinity, Ink Bunny, Wysp, even e621 before going back to that shithole. Also because of the Deviant Art cringe communities. I mean, a lot of people in those communities are unironic Go Animate fans who call people they hate "monkeys" and hate on several obscure adult cartoons just because some person likes said adult cartoons. Yeah, I wish i was making that up.
> 
> Now, here's the "art" you came here for:

just a comic based on one of my STMMPS submissions and another comic based on one of my previous drabbles, with the comic itself being based on..... Uh...... Is this.......?  


That's it for now again


	10. Chapter 10

  
(I forgot to open You Doodle so i just went into JSpaint (A JavaScript re-creation of MSpaint cuz I use Linux) and put a random meme I had saved over the drawing I wasn't proud of)

I also made this:  
  
Credit goes to whoever made the template. 

And yes, I am aware of the 4 ships interfering with this one. If you ship any of the ships in question, PLEASE DO NOT start shipping wars with me. I don't want any drama


	11. Chapter 11

  
Sorry for making so many of these at once, I'm just kinda shocked that this is out-numbering the first drabble comp in terms of hits (Not saying you have to read the drabble comp) and I just wanna keep my fans here satisfied

Also, yes, I have submitted stuff to shit-that-mao-mao-probably-said. Here are some of my faves (Other then the one I mentioned on the 2nd "chapter") and what they're referencing:

  
  
  
  
  
Uhm..... Do i really need to cite the reference for this one? Fuck it I'm doing it anyway:  
  
  


Honorable mentions go to Pinky talking about his "Studio" (Referencing that one Disney movie named G-Force), Chubbum doing his ABCs "backwards" (Referencing a PBS Kids bumper as well, More specifically the Reading Rainbow bumper), and Badgerclops trying to order a pizza (Referencing a scene from Shark Tale). And just like that, I'm done for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 5/20/20: I had to edit out the "Rude Shirts meme" references because I just found out said meme was being for some.... Not cool shit. I'm really sorry. I should have done it sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
Also have some some goofy comic I did:  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pinky in the first one is a reference to another one of my STMMPS submissions: https://shit-that-mao-mao-probably-said.tumblr.com/post/613892302065287168/pinky-i-cant-believe-this-mayonnaise-jar-filed-a
> 
> Newcomers seeing these for the first time: https://ytcropper.com/cropped/Pl5e829fe0a812b
> 
> The aforementioned submission isn't referencing anything, but many of my recent submissions there have referenced these: The Secret Life of Pets (Illumination's only other good movie aside from the first Despicable Me), PONY.MOV (One of the many things to come from the MLP fandom that I, a former brony, find amazing), Muppets in Space, Shark Tale, 2 PBS Kids bumpers, G-Force, this Simpsons meme: https://i.ibb.co/fdzkctM/balloon.png, Curious George (The movie not the TV show it was based on), The SpongeBob Movie, Lemony Snicket's ASOUE (The 2004 movie not the Netflix show), The Critic's short-lived web revival, this anti smoking PSA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYOUt4SbpFs, and many other things I'm too lazy to list. As you can see, my interest in obscure stuff never ends


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, before I start, these were originally intended for an April Fools stunt involving me making censored Scuffins NSFW, but since I don't wanna lewd them more then I did in my restricted fics (Plus I'd rather not be a dick even if people here didn't want full-blown Scuffins NSFW), I decided against it and instead edited 2 of the drawings in You Doodle. Also, the sweetiepies are NOT anatomically correct here either (Though they were before i erased and edited the drawings)

So first we have Muffins unkowingly wearing Mao Mao cosplay:  
  
And next we have Muffins walking in on Scoops in the shower JUST to let her know that she got her some food. And yes, that IS a heart symbol on her tummy:  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason funny Grand Dad Fleentstonez is in the corner of the first one is because of a stupid joke I put in for no reason right next to it
> 
> Also, I gave Scoops a towel skirt DESPITE being in the shower while it's off because she looked weird without non-hat clothes (And NOT because of her tummy heart. Her legs just kinda looked.... Off. IDK why)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more of this shit

  
  
Experimented with using You Doodle to erase the remains of bad drawings and also to make the lines easier to make out. I think the Muffins in the bottom left corner of the first image's eyes are too big but what the fuck ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scoops in the aforementioned bottom left corner of the first image is saying "It's OK! Just remember next time!". I forgot to make that one more visible
> 
> BTW, Scoops' tummy heart is the same color as her muzzle. Just putting that out there even if that may already be obvious
> 
> Also, it says this "chapter" was published on April 1st, but it says on the publication date in the editor that it was published on the 2nd. IDK how to fix it and I'm sorry


	15. Chapter 15

My hiatus is over!

To celebrate, here's the stuff (At least the ones i feel confident enough to post here....) I made while I waited for my new phone to get here (I'm rooting it tonight BTW):

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a random meme to censor a lazy side note so that explains that
> 
> Also, soz bout the watermark on every pic but the first one. Redmi watermarks every photo taken with _IT'S OWN CAMERA_ for whatever reason, and that's just one of the reasons i'm rooting it tonight


	16. Chapter 16

  
I know these are cheesy as hell but I drew these last night before I went to sleep and usually when i'm drawing right before going to sleep I draw cheesy stuff

Also, the comic on the bottom is self deprecation. It's a reference to my attempt at a songfic that failed miserably (Scoops is listening to the song I used in said songfic. I actually like that song but I can't listen to it anymore without thinking about that "songfic" I put in my 2nd drabble thingy. Doesn't help that I heard it on the radio 2 whole uninterrupted times 3 days apart from each other about a week before i made that drabble)


	17. Chapter 17

  
This also contains a response to a comic made by a certain person on Twitter. I won't say their name for obv. reasons. Also, I censored part of the Muffins on the bottom panel on the left comic despite being SFW cuz Muffins just looks weird not wearing anything on her torso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed a small drop in fics on my account, that's because I had to delete a fic I wasn't proud of AT ALL in any form or way. From the email AO3 sent afterwards: "Dear RockMyForum, Your work Cinnamon Rolls go to abandoned big box stores (CANCELLED) was deleted at your request. If you have questions, please contact Support. Attached is a copy of your work for your reference." I won't delete the copy, but I won't repost it here (Or anywhere for that matter). "PBS Kids Games" is next on the chopping block if I'm really feeling like cleaning my account (And removing "Sesame Street" and "Bob the Builder" from the list of fandoms in the drop down menu on the Mao Mao tag) in the future
> 
> Also have a SiivaGunner banger: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8qLKKyxqwI


	18. Chapter 18

To celebrate this........  
  
......I drew this.  
  
(Scoops is wearing a bunny suit cuz yesterday was Easter and I forgot to do something)

Also, have a couple of bonus drawings, plus an extra bonus drawing of le femboy cat named Raymond:  



	19. Chapter 19

  
  
I know it's weird for me to update this right after making a fic (Albeit for Animal Crossing, not MMHOPH), but I've had these in my clipboard-container thingy since last night. Just transferred them tor Dropbox then to Postimages. Here's context for them cuz ya'll might get confused:

Drawing 1: Our pair found one of MANY fanfics from "an alternate universe where their whole life is a tv show told from the Sheriff's perspective, with lots of factual errors". The fanfic in question? I'll leave that for you to guess.  
Drawing 2: Scoops giving Muffins a surprise hug after vice verse happened many times before  
Drawing 3: Scoops clearly doesn't like having her tummy heart exposed (Unless if she's at the beach, or if it's just to show to Muffins or Blue, and ONLY to Muffins or Blue)

Yeah. Also, by "tummy heart" I mean the heart symbol on her tummy, not her ACTUAL heart. Just wanted to make that clear, even if it already was........


	20. Chapter 20

  
Just one last upload before I finish my phone's rooting process. This time, it's another drawing of the pair's summer outfits, cuz I felt like it. I also love Scoops' face in this one. It's like she's saying "Just cuz you're a butch lesbian doesn't mean you can't wear two-pieces that look like this." Also, used another version of the 'Understand my ship in 3 minutes" thingy: 

  
Yeah, I made Muffins a lesbian too


	21. Chapter 21

  
I was originally gonna wait to post these (I drew one of them right after doing my six fanarts challenge) but what the hell guess I'll post them now


	22. Chapter 22

  
This one's file was really big, I think I'm gonna take a break from these for a bit


	23. Chapter 23

ALRIGHT, BREAK IS OVER! MYRON! _VACUUM!_  
  
Yeah, Scoops drives like crazy sometimes (She hasn't even been arrested), but Muffins still loves her

Also the one with the cursed emoji as Muffins (Thanks even I hate it) was something I drew cuz I didn't know what I was even thinking (It was 4 AM and I had just got done ranting about people spoiling the leaked Mao Mao episodes just to see people overreact)


	24. Chapter 24

To finally wrap this thing up, here's le tummy boop, Scoops getting emotional, and Muffins "preparing" for cuddling:  


Well, this is the end, beautiful friends. After more then 2 and a half months, This is the final installment to the Scuffins fanart compilation. It's been a lot of fu- Hey wait a minute....... This isn't the right way to end this..... I'd just like to say thanks again to every single one of you. I made this ship as a joke back in December 2019 and I was not expecting to escalate into THIS. I still think my art is mediocre, but I'm glad there's people who actually like it. And yes, I WILL make another one of these, but I'm thinking of making it be for my fanart in general, meaning it might be a multi-fandom compilation. Either way, I won't stop making these.

See you, space cowboy...........................

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making this my most viewed post/fic on the site. At first I was scared that people would spam "Your art sucks dick" or "*SNAP* Yep, this one's going into my cringe compilation" or some shit, but not only did i get just as much kudos as my previous most viewed post (The first drabble comp), but I also finally got over my fears of posting my actual art anywhere (Not that I have not posted my art on Discord since the Ber-months (SeptemBER, OctoBER, NovemBER, DecemBER) of 2017). So yeah, thanks for everything


End file.
